Wild One
by SweetSouthernBlonde
Summary: Bellamy Blake takes pride in his elite team of explorers. In his eyes, there isn't a challenge that they can't handle. But when they are hired to go on a mission that requires him to team up with a feisty blonde, he finds his limits pushed more than he ever imagined possible, emotionally and physically. Bellarke AU
1. Chapter 1

"Bellamy. Bellamy! Hey Blake, wake up!"

A pair of sharp chocolate-colored eyes shot open from underneath tousled waves of brown hair. The haze of slumber still lingered for a moment in the young man's eyes as he registered what was going on. With a furrowed brow, he sat up from the desk he had been quietly dozing on. He ran a hand through his dark mane as he blinked away the last of the sleep from his eyes. He clearly wasn't pleased to be woken up. His eyes eventually settled on the source of the voice, a boy standing a few feet in front of him.

"What is it, Jasper? This better be important. You know I'm still getting over the jet lag from last week," he said curtly.

The shaggy haired boy smirked at him from across the room. A pair of bulky black goggles were perched atop his head, pushing some of his hair back from his forehead. Underneath them, his eyes were glimmering with mischief.

"Well good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. I came here with good news, but it sounds like you don't want to hear it. I suppose I'll come back later..."

He swiveled on the heels of his feet and started heading towards the door. The doorknob was already in his hand before he heard a loud sigh coming from behind him.

"Wait. What 'good news' are you talking about?" Bellamy asked curiously. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being left in suspense. He liked having control over any situation that affected him. Being kept in the dark about even the tiniest details left him feeling powerless. He stared expectantly at the boy across from him, his eyes anxious in anticipation.

Jasper turned around and smiled, sauntering back over to his friend. He seemed to be reveling in the moment. It wasn't often he got to see Bellamy Blake squirm like this. His eyes danced with amusement as he leaned on the wall next to where Bellamy was sitting. He took a moment to pick up some of the knick-knacks on his desk, toying with miniature souveniers from all over the world. Behind the desk, he could tell Bellamy was simmering with irritation. He spun a small globe around on its axis as he spoke.

"I mean, I suppose it's not that important. You've only been waiting a few years to hear news like this..."

"Spit it out, Jasper. I'm not in the mood for this today," Bellamy replied in a stern voice.

Jasper gave a chuckle in return, raising his hands up in surrender before his boss. A big, jester-like smile was plastered all over his face.

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say, Big Boss Man. I figured you might want to know that I just got off the phone with Jaha Pharmaceuticals. They're searching for an herb called 'Lightland Ivy'. Thought maybe you could lead an expedition to find it. Their supply dried out recently and they haven't been able to grow enough in their greenhouses. I think the guy from corporate mentioned that they wanted to find another source just until theirs grows enough to be useful."

Bellamy stared at him with a blank expression. This was what he was disturbed from his well-deserved nap for? Sometimes he couldn't believe what people came into his room asking for. Though he might be good at his job, he wasn't a miracle worker. What was he going to do, search the entire land and ocean floor for this plant? His clients expected too much sometimes.

"I've never even heard of 'Lightland Ivy'. As appealing as it sounds to go on a wild goose chase searching for this herb, it's just not logical. We don't know a single thing about it or where to start looking for it. Besides, the last expedition wore me out. I'll be fine with just giving a couple nice tours to some tourists over the next few weeks."

"Wrong! First of all, you and I both know you hate giving tours to people. It just pays the bills between expeditions. Secondly, we do know where to begin looking for the plant. Well, kinda. The guy from Jaha Pharmaceuticals said that the first batch came from the Arcadia Mountains. One of their botanists brought it back with him a few years ago, but he passed away last year, so there's no telling exactly where he got it from. Anyway, they just asked if we could..."  
"Hold up, the ARCADIA MOUNTAINS? Are you serious?"

Bellamy's eyes widened and his pulse quickened, pumping a shot of adrenaline through his body. He could barely believe what he was hearing. The Arcadia Mountains had been nothing but a dream of his since childhood. He had heard the stories about them - how the flora and fauna spread across them without boundaries, how the peaks of the mountains scraped the clouds themselves, how the clear springs and brooks babbled relentlessly throughout the terrain - but the idea of ever visiting them had always been far-fetched at best. Not only were they extremely remote(he heard they had barely even touched by human hands), but the expense of getting to them was off the charts. There was no way he could save up enough to travel to them on his salary. But with an investor like Jaha Pharmaceuticals, perhaps that could be possible.

Jasper's face lit up and his smile grew even wider than before. He nodded fervently at Bellamy, confirming his wildest dreams.

"And before you even ask, they are willing to cover it all. Transportation, supplies, you name it. I guess they're pretty desperate for this ivy stuff."

Bellamy could hardly believe his ears. It was like he had never woken up from his nap, was still dreaming in the delightful abyss of his imagination. Except this was real life. Complete reality. A thousand thoughts were already buzzing through his head as he stood up from his chair. His feet carried him back and forth across the room, pacing without even being aware of it.

"You have to let everyone know as soon as possible, Jasper. Tell Octavia, Monty, and Finn we're having an emergency staff meeting. We have to find out what this herb looks like, how to harvest it, what to..."

"Woah woah woah, don't get too carried away there. We still have to let the company know that we're in, and they had a few stipulations for us to consider before taking the job," Jasper interrupted.

Bellamy's feet came to an abrupt halt beneath his body. His smile slowly faded as he registered what his coworker was saying. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, eyeing the boy with a hint of confusion. He hated when they had to negotiate terms of service. Usually he was the one who ended up on the wrong side of the deal, and this occasion held the highest stakes for him. If he didn't agree to whatever they were asking, the deal was off. He would never see the Arcadia Mountains. He held his breath as he nodded for Jasper to continue.

"The first condition is that we get the job done in 3 weeks. Their investors think that time frame provides an ample amount of time for us to complete a thorough search of the land. After that, they are bringing us back here. Don't get me wrong, they seemed nice enough over the phone, but I don't think they like not getting their way. If we come back without that plant, I don't think they'll be standing there with a 'Welcome Back' party. They're a powerful corporation, Bellamy, who knows what they're capable of. Do you think we should take that chance?"

Bellamy mulled over the idea for a moment before looking back at his friend. His brown eyes flared with a look that was all too familiar to anyone on their team - determination. Bellamy's spunk and stubborn attitude was what made him such a great leader for their group, and once he set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. Bellamy flashed a quick grin before speaking again.

"We won't be coming back without the ivy, so that's not an issue. Nothing to worry about. I don't plan to give up until I've found it."

Jasper nodded in agreement, knowing Bellamy well enough to take him at his word. He was a bit hesitant to speak again, but he knew that the remaining conditions of the contract weren't as major as the aforementioned one.

"The second condition is that we must bring back exact coordinates of where the ivy is, along with a sample specimen of it. They seem to think there's quite a stock over there somewhere and want to be able to get to it without any problems," he stated.

"No problem. That'll be easy once we find the source. Coordinates have never been an issue for us," Bellamy shrugged.

"The last condition is that we must take some of their people with us on the trip. They are sending one of their corporate officers, their lead medical advisor, and an assistant to oversee the operation. I guess they don't think we'll get the job done right without a little help. I don't know what their deal is, but I did learn that they don't take jokes very well," Jasper said sheepishly.

At that, Bellamy's mouth formed a tight line. His body tensed up, more on edge than before. He hated that someone thought his team was so incompetent that they needed to be babysat. He felt a tinge of anger beginning to bubble up inside him. It was insulting enough that these people didn't think they could handle the challenge, but to think that their corporate clowns were more fit for the task was like a slap in the face. These people had probably never ever stepped foot outside their posh office buildings.

"Our team only works with our own people. We don't take tagalongs. You know that. That's about the only solid rule we have here. I'm not going to take some pampered representatives of a fancy company with us just because they want me to. Call them back and tell them that if they want us to do this expedition to find their precious herb, we're going to do it without any additional members."

Jasper grimaced, unsure of what to say next. He looked at his toes, not wanting to offend Bellamy with his response. "I know you don't like the idea, but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Just this once? I mean, they have been pretty generous about offering to fund this whole trip. It would be shame if they backed out just because we tried to get picky about it."

Bellamy stared at him in disbelief. He had known Jasper for years and he had never sided with anyone else. Yet there he stood, pleading the case for a company that they barely knew.

"Jasper, don't you understand what this is? They are insulting us. Saying that we can't do our own jobs. Why even hire us at all if they think they can do it better than we can?"

Jasper shrugged, looking away from Bellamy's intense stare. "I just think it isn't worth the fight. They need us, they made it clear, but I don't think they will hesitate to take their business elsewhere if we put up a fight. They are just looking out for the best interests of their company. We don't want to miss this opportunity over something like this," he stated.

Bellamy clenched his teeth, pressing the palms of his hands firmly to his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think about his options. Jasper was right. Did he really want to miss out on this just because of a few additional people? A chance to see the Arcadia Mountains would never come around again. While he still felt the singe of anger sizzling in his chest, he slowly acquiesced to the concept of a few extra members on the team. No, not new team members, just a few more bodies following them around.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you've got to do. Just let them know that we are doing this, and we are going to find their Lightland Ivy."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

"They're sending you WHERE?"

A young blonde faced an older woman indignantly, asking the question in a tone that blatantly conveyed her disapproval. The older woman merely averted her gaze and continued packing her suitcase. She tied her light brown hair up into a ponytail after she tucked the last of her clothing into the bag. An argument with her daughter wasn't on the agenda for today, but she would have to deal with it nonetheless.

"Not me, Clarke. Both of us. They are sending us to the Arcadia Mountains to locate some Lightland Ivy," she replied to the teenage blonde. She said it in such a perfunctory manner, like the idea was already set in stone.

Clarke shook her head, folding her arms in front of her. There was no way they were going to tell her what to do. The executives at Jaha Pharmaceuticals might have her mother in their pocket, but they sure didn't have her. No one did.

"I'm not going and neither should you. It's ridiculous. Shouldn't they be leaving all this expedition stuff to that team they hired? Your job is to test and develop the herbs they find, not go on some harebrained mission to track them down. Just do what you've always done."

Her mother simply rolled her eyes in fake annoyance, smiling as she finally met her daughter's fiery gaze. The girl was practically immovable once she made up her mind, but her motherly instinct always guided her to win her daughter's approval. It wouldn't be easy, but she had already told her bosses at Jaha Pharmaceuticals that Clarke would be accompanying her on the trip. She made that one of the top priorities and an unwavering condition for her to go on this adventure. Without her daughter, there was no way she was getting on that plane to the Arcadia Mountains. The higher-ups in the company had reluctantly agreed, knowing that having Abby on the mission would be their greatest asset. She was loyal, knowledgeable, and tenacious, which was exactly what they were looking for. Now all Abby had to do was persuade her only child that this was a necessary endeavor.

"I'll never expand my knowledge base if I'm just cooped up here all the time. It's a tremendous opportunity, Clarke. Just think of all the possibilities this new land could offer us. We might be the first to discover a new herb that could be developed into an important medication. I've heard this place has barely even been encountered by humans. There will be so much to see once we get there. I bet you'll have plenty of incredible things to draw, too. And besides, you know as well as I do how desperately we need that Lightland Ivy. Why shouldn't we look for it?" Abby asked.

"Maybe because this mission could be dangerous? Did you ever think of that?" Clarke retorted.

"I prefer to look at it as a chance to learn new things. Nothing good is ever discovered by playing it safe. Besides, haven't you been hounding me all month about getting out of town? Think of it as a nice little family vacation before you run back to medical school."

Clarke scoffed at the idea, shaking her head in disapproval. Nothing that involved her mother's work could ever be considered a vacation. She remembered one time in the second grade when her mother was sent to Salt Lake City on a business trip. Abby had made it out to be a great adventure for just the two of them, full of so many wonderful things that Clarke had barely been able to sleep the night before. But when they got there, Clarke discovered it was nothing more than an average city. Her mother was so busy running errands all day that Clarke spent most of her time in the hotel suite, calling room service up on ridiculous errands just to see another person's face.

"This isn't even in the same realm as a vacation. Your job keeps you busy 24/7, even when you aren't at work. Couldn't you just tell them no this once?" Clarke asked. She looked at her mother with her big blue eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was actually concerned for her safety. If it had been just Clarke, she wouldn't have worried about going on such a trip. However, she hated to think that her mother might get wrapped up in something she couldn't handle. If Abby got injured on this trip, Clarke would never forgive herself for letting her go. She had already lost one parent and loathed the idea of losing the one she had left. Clarke kept her gaze firm on her mother, attempting to conceal her emotions behind a facade.

Abby was far too perceptive to fall for that, though. It just took one look at her daughter for her to see straight through her sheer mask. Concern was painted all over her face. Abby reached over and gingerly tucked a blonde curl behind Clarke's ear. She gave her a warm grin before she spoke.

"Honey, I know you're not crazy about this idea, but I really think you'll enjoy it once you get there. It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and it's not like we'll be alone. We have each other to look out for one another. I'm certain we'll be perfectly fine."

She wrapped the girl in a warm hug as a sign of reassurance. Clarke accepted the hug and returned it hesitantly. When she released her mother, she gave a soft sigh.

"All right. What do I need to pack?"

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

AN: And with that, the adventure begins! It has been ages since I've written anything, but I figured it might be worth a shot again. I like the dynamic between Bellamy and Clarke's characters, so I'm looking forward to writing about them. I know it started out a bit slow, but it should pick up in the next few chapters(I like to take time to set up the stage for everything). Anyway, read, review, and subscribe! I'll try to keep steady updates. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke, stop fidgeting. I'm sure they'll be here any minute now."

Clarke looked up at her mother in response to her subtle scolding. She always felt like such a child again when her mother made comments like that. For the past 30 minutes, they had been sitting in the Los Angeles airport waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive. She couldn't help but feel a little antsy. Flight 645 was scheduled to take off in the next hour and she didn't want to be scrambling to find her seat. Though she wasn't even sure who she was looking for, she still kept her eyes peeled for anyone who seemed like they fit the bill. People would usually scan the room like lost little puppies when they were looking for someone else. That was the look she was banking on. Yet everyone that seemed to pass by the terminal had a set gaze, confident gait, and no question about where they were going. Clarke let out a light sigh, glancing down at her watch. The tiny hands on the clock pointed sharply to its small numbers. 7:14 pm.

"Are you sure they know what time it is? You did tell them 8:00 pm and not 8:00 am, right?" she asked her mother.

Abby gave a short laugh, glancing over at her daughter.

"Yes Clarke, they know how to read an itinerary. They'll be here. Not everyone's an earlybird."

Clarke's eyes drifted back to the crowd of people in front of her. More and more kept passing by. The sea of people was finally starting to blur together in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain her focus. As she was enveloped in the darkness behind her eyelids, she felt her mother stand up from the bench beside her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Abby approaching an older man in a nicely pressed black suit.

He was fairly tall, with thick dark hair and eyes almost as dark. He looked like something that stepped straight out of a Joseph A. Bank commercial, flashing his pearly smile and extending his hand to shake Abby's. Yet he also had a ruggedness about him that Clarke couldn't quite explain, like he had seen more in his years than he would ever admit to. After exchanging greetings with Abby, he turned to Clarke and gave her a nod.

"So this is the famous Clarke Griffin, hm? I sure hope you take after your mother. We could use another force of nature on this trip," he mused.

Abby shook her head and smiled at the remark. "Clarke, this is Marcus Kane. He's the Vice President of Biomedical Affairs at the company. We've worked together on a few projects before."

Clarke shook Marcus's hand, giving him a half-smile of approval. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kane."

"The pleasure is all mine. I've been hoping to meet Abby's daughter for a while now. She speaks so highly of you at work," he responded.

Clarke glanced at her mother, who was already digging through her luggage to retrieve some papers. Abby emerged with a large manila envelope in her slender fingers. She turned to Marcus and held the documents out to him.

"I figured we should go over the basics again before we leave. On the off chance that we lose this information, we need to know exactly where we're going and what we should be on the lookout for," she stated. Clarke knew she was talking about the Lightland Ivy again. It was all she'd heard about the past few days. Her mother was relentless. Kane, however, nodded and gestured towards the bench.

"By all means, let's review."

Clarke watched them take a seat together on the bench. It took only minutes for the pair to be completely immersed in their paperwork. While they were off in their own little world, Clarke turned her attention back to the crowd of people before her.

"At least that's one more. But where on Earth are the rest of them?" she muttered.

After a few more moments of standing sentinel in front of the bench, she resigned to taking a seat next to her mother and her boss. 25 minutes were left on the clock. She sure hoped everyone else got here soon or else the mission would become a faint concept of the past.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Do you think we'll make it in time? This airport is so big. I think I could get lost in here for days," Jasper said in amazement.

Bellamy glanced behind him, nodding at his friend. It was true, the airport was alarmingly massive. Even though Bellamy had been here his fair share of times, he still got lost on occasion. There were terminals at every turn, shops every few feet, and people running around everywhere. For most people, it would be a sensory overload. Bellamy almost didn't recognize Octavia as she pranced up beside him.

"We better make it in time or else we won't be making our next flight either," she chipped in.

She grinned as she gave a gentle nudge to her brother's shoulder. Bellamy mirrored her smile. He was always happy when she was, and nothing put Octavia in such a good mood as when they set out on a new mission. Her long dark hair swished behind her back as she bounced along through the airport. She maneuvered through the crowd like a sleek otter moving through water - swiftly, strategically, and beautifully. Her strong presence never went unnoticed. Bellamy caught a few passing boys giving her looks of enchantment. It was only after they noticed his cutting stare that they averted their eyes and continued along. Octavia seemed to pay them no mind, continuing on her way as usual. Before long, she was ahead of Bellamy and the rest of the crew.

Bellamy glanced backward to make sure the rest of his team were following along. Finn and Monty were talking quietly as Monty showed Finn one of his newest devices. The two were beginning to lag behind as they delved deeper and deeper into the conversation.

"Make sure you keep up, it's not too much further," Bellamy called out to them.

Monty looked up from his spiel and nodded, putting the device back in his backpack. Finn chuckled and gave a thumbs up to Bellamy as they caught back up to the group.

"Relax, Bellamy. If we can find our way around a rainforest, I think we can find our way to an airport terminal," Finn mused.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Finn. These are important people. We have to make a good impression. So put on your most happy, least sarcastic face and just keep up," grumbled Bellamy.

Most of the time, Finn's sarcasm and laid-back attitude were refreshing to the team. He and Jasper were usually able to lighten up the mood when the rest of their team members were feeling stressed. On days like today, however, his carefree antics got under Bellamy's skin. All he wanted was for this meeting to go off smoothly. He wasn't used to having extra people on a mission, so the stress of incorporating them into everything was already eating away at his nerves.  
Trying to regain his focus, Bellamy looked up at the terminal number ahead of him.

"B-18. This must be it," he announced.

"Finally! I'm so ready to get out of this airport," smiled Jasper.

Bellamy scanned the crowd before him, looking for any sign of the Jaha's representatives. He'd been given a brief description of them over the phone, but that wasn't very helpful in such a sea of people. His eyes darted back and forth, eliminating person after person until he settled on a small trio in the corner.

The man was tall with dark hair and clothed in a spotless black suit. Everything about him screamed "corporate", from his nice leather shoes to his cheesy smile. The second was a middle-aged women who had light brown hair and a serious looking face. She held herself with an air of esteem, and he could tell she was an intelligent woman just by looking at her. She and the man looked like they were in a deep discussion over a packet of paperwork. Bellamy figured that these were the type of people he would expect to see representing a large medical company. What he wasn't expecting was the girl sitting on the end of their bench.

She looked far too young to be involved in any type of business affair. Light blonde curls framed her pale face as she stared out into the crowd. Her ocean blue eyes seemed to be searching for something as she looked around. She was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, propping up her chin in her hands as if she had been waiting there forever. The girl had already shed her black leather jacket, which was hung up on the back of the bench, leaving her in a form-fitting grey tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of thick black boots. Her body language made her seem anxious, causing Bellamy to stifle a chuckle. It was comforting to see someone as uncomfortable with this situation as he was.

"I think that's them over there," he said to his team, pointing in the direction of the trio. After scanning them over, everyone nodded in agreement. Bellamy took a deep breath, focusing in on their new recruits.

"All right. Here we go."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Clarke was startled when she finally saw a large group of people approaching her. She blinked a few times, registering the fact that they were actually there, before she stood up to greet them. Her mother and Kane noticed her movement. They followed her gaze to the group ahead of them and stood as well, setting their papers aside. Both of them gave a charming smile to the crew, but Clarke remained expressionless. She wasn't sure if she should feel agitated that they were so late or happy that they actually arrived at all.

A boy with dark, wavy hair walked in front of the rest of them. Clarke could tell without even asking that he was the leader of their group. There was a bold presence about him that seemed to command the attention of everyone around him. He walked with an air of confidence that bordered on arrogance. She had a feeling that he was the type of guy that could say practically anything and get people to follow him without any hesitation. He wouldn't even have to paint a saccharine smile on his face to get what he wanted. He certainly wasn't now, at least. His face was stoic and firm as he approached. His eyes were so dark and full of depth that they were almost frightening. They held an intensity to them that told her he wasn't to be messed with. The more she looked at him, the more intrigued she was. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he got closer.

The only other person in the group who seemed to parallel the boy was the dark haired girl trailing closely behind him. The way she walked, how her eyes glimmered, and the aura surrounding her gave her a similarly strong presence. A fleeting thought that they might be related passed through Clarke's mind. Yet for all their similarities, they also had differences. Unlike the boy, the girl had the beginnings of a smile on her face. She radiated a sense of adventure and excitement. Clarke could tell this was the kind of girl that put people in a whirlwind all around her.

Behind those two stood three more guys. One looked over Clarke and her companions with a huge grin on his face. She thought the goggles on his forehead were an odd fashion statement, but she supposed she wasn't one to judge. Another boy was toying with his watch as he walked along. His jet black hair played a sharp contrast to his pale skin, and his almond shaped eyes were focused intently on the watch. To his left stood a boy with medium-length brown hair. He had a certain swagger about him and Clarke was surprised to find that he was staring straight at her. He gave a cool smirk and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Clarke averted her gaze back to her mother and Kane.

The two were also assessing the new arrivals. When they got close enough, Kane extended his hand for introductions. Abby looked at them with what Clarke called her "business face". Clarke noticed that she always got a certain look when she met people under formal circumstances, and this was no exception to that rule.

The leader extended his hand to shake Kane's in return.

"Hello, I'm Bellamy Blake," he stated.

Bellamy Blake. The name had a ring to it, Clarke thought. Perhaps it was just the alliteration, but she thought it suited him well.

"Nice to meet you, Bellamy. My name is Marcus Kane, and this is Abigail Griffin and her daughter, Clarke. We'll be accompanying you on this expedition."

Abby nodded a short greeting to the group. Clarke followed her mother's lead, trying to look as professional as possible.

Bellamy motioned to the girl standing next to him.

"This is Octavia. She's our Fauna and Indigenous Populations Expert. If there's anything you want to know about the creatures of another region, she's your girl. She speaks 5 different languages and has been studying zoology since she was a child."

"I'm also his favorite sister," Octavia laughed in amusement. "And that's not just because I'm his only sister."

She gave a playful wink and shook all of their hands. Clarke could've sworn she saw the hint of a smile flash across Bellamy's face, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"This is Monty. Plants and herbs are his specialty. His family owned a large greenhouse that produced a variety of plants, so he's spent his whole life around it. He can tell you pretty much anything you need to know."

The black-haired boy with almond eyes looked up from his watch and smiled, giving a friendly wave.

"Sorry, I've just been adjusting my watch for the time difference. I know I'll forget if I don't do it now," he said cheerfully.

Bellamy nodded in acknowledgement. He put a hand on the shoulder of the boy with goggles on his head before continuing on.

"This is Jasper. He helps Monty out a lot with the floral side of everything, but he's also great moral support."

Jasper grinned and did a little bow for his audience. He certainly wasn't shy about his personality. Bellamy turned to the last boy and continued his spiel.

"And this is Finn. He takes care of all our transportation needs and whatever else comes up. He's gotten us out of some bad situations before with his problem solving skills."

Finn shrugged, looking Clarke directly in the eyes once again. Clarke shuffled her feet uncomfortably, trying to avoid his stare.

Kane acknowledged each of the members before speaking again.

"I'll have to admit, you're a bit...younger than we were expecting. They say you're the best in your field though, correct?"

Clarke saw Bellamy bristle at the comment.

"Yes, we're not internationally known for nothing. We always get the job taken care of. Always. Besides, how old is she? Twenty, maybe? You still brought her along."

It took Clarke a moment to realize he was pointing at her. She felt her eyebrows crease together and a small frown tug at her lips. Before she could stop herself, she was already responding to his presumptuous comment.

"Hey, I'm not just some useless tagalong! I have just as much reason to be here as anyone else. It's not like they just took some girl off the street to go with them."

Bellamy looked a bit surprised that she actually spoke up for herself. He looked like he was about to say something, but Octavia's laughter interrupted him.

"I like her already," she announced, smirking at Bellamy. It wasn't often that someone called her brother out on his attitude. "I think we better go ahead and get on that plane before anyone changes their mind. We're already running a little behind."

Kane nodded to her, motioning towards the entrance to the plane.

"She's right. If everyone is ready, we should go ahead and board," he said.

Clarke shot one last salty look at Bellamy before grabbing her jacket and backpack. She wouldn't let him get away with thinking that she didn't belong here. Never in a million years.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

AN: So...chapter 2 is finally here! Yay! I hope it helped set the stage for their adventure a bit more. I know this chapter was probably a bit slow, but I wanted to give them a pretty big meeting. In case you haven't been able to tell, this is more of a slow burn story than anything. I really appreciate all the follows and kind reviews from you all so far! I really do take everything you say into account, so I hope you'll keep reading to see how everything turns out :) I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be out within the next week or so. Once again, thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride was a bit longer than Bellamy initially thought it would be. He knew they were flying to Honolulu, but he didn't think it would take quite as long as it had. They had been in the air for about four hours now, he guessed. Most of the other members of the group were able to catch some sleep, but Bellamy was far too restless for that. His mind was always spinning so much the night before a mission that it was a miracle if he got a wink of sleep. Tonight was no exception. Though the night sky was flying by outside the plane's window, he felt no urge to sleep. Instead, his thoughts kept floating to the expedition.

He took out a few sheets of paper he had folded in his backpack. Unfolding them gently, he looked at the flight papers for their next trip through the skies. Finn had arranged for a pilot to take them from Honolulu to where the Arcadia Mountains were on a small nearby island. He swore that this person was the only one who would even fly to the area, which explained the steep price. Even looking at the papers seemed surreal to Bellamy. He was just hours away from stepping foot on the Arcadia Mountains. His childhood dreams didn't seem so distant anymore.

Bellamy could have stayed in his happy mindset for much longer if he hadn't been disturbed by the motion from the seat in front of him. A cascade of blonde hair tumbled over the side of the seat as its occupant shifted in her sleep. Clarke.

Bellamy frowned at the thought of her. Admittedly, he was pretty surprised when she fired back at him earlier. He took her for the type of anxious, quiet girl he had seen when he first glimpsed at her. Apparently he'd been wrong. Part of him wanted to be happy about that, although the larger part of him was irritated that she would talk back to him in front of his team. He wasn't about to let some new girl tear down the years of respect he had earned from his coworkers.

A soft noise came from the seat ahead of him. The blonde curls shifted slightly over the sides of the seat as her blanket fell to the floor. Bellamy craned his neck forward a bit to try to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Pretty, isn't she?" a voice said from beside him.

Bellamy jumped, startled that someone else was awake. He hadn't even noticed Finn sit up in his seat moments earlier. Finn grinned at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy whispered through gritted teeth.

"Clarke. She's pretty, right? Definitely beats just having a bunch of stuffy executives on the trip," replied Finn.

Bellamy scowled in his direction. He would be lying if he said he didn't think she was an attractive girl, but he didn't want to give Finn the satisfaction of hearing him say it. Besides, all the beauty in the world couldn't take away from the fact that she was already becoming a thorn in his side. Finn's comment was just more proof that she was going to be a bad influence on his team, and Bellamy couldn't have his authority questioned on a trip as big as this one.

"She's ok. I've seen better. But her looks don't matter as long as she stays out of our way on this mission. You better get your head on straight, Finn. I can't have you being distracted by some girl."

"Who, me? Distracted? Never," Finn mused. He settled back into his seat, a teasing grin still on his face, and popped his headphones into his ears.

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat. He hoped Finn was right. Finn was a lot of things, but distracted was usually not one of them. Reckless, maybe, but not distracted. Once Finn set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. Bellamy hoped he kept with that tradition this time, though Clarke kept seeming like a more of a problem by the minute. He sighed, picking up a crossword puzzle Octavia had been working on. In the seat between him and Finn, she dozed peacefully with her pencil still in her hand. Bellamy retrieved a pencil of his own from the side of his backpack. He scanned over the crossword puzzle, but his mind was still in a million different places. It felt like he was drowning in a sea of thoughts, washing over him like a flood. All he wanted was for this job to go over without a hitch, but he couldn't shake the feeling that inevitable trials were going to put a wrench in that plan.

He glanced over at Finn, who was now reclining in his chair with his eyes closed. His headphones were still blasting his obnoxious music. Bellamy wished he could be that peaceful at a time like this, but the looming day filled his thoughts with uneasiness. All he could do was try to fill his mind with distractions. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the crossword in front of him. It took some effort, but he soon found himself focusing in on the questions it asked. Octavia had always been good at them, but Bellamy could show her up any day. As his pencil scratched across the surface of the paper, he felt a bit of relief. The familiarity of the game soothed his soul. Before he knew it, he was completely immersed in his task, determined to finish the whole page before Octavia woke up.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Clarke couldn't breathe. She felt like she wouldn't even dare to move a muscle at a time like this. Though she longed to reach down to the ground and pick up her blanket, she never wanted Bellamy to know she'd been listening to him and Finn talk behind her. She'd never been a deep sleeper, especially on long trips, but she could usually get a couple naps in before she reached her destination. Now she sat paralyzed in her seat, trying to pretend she was still asleep.

Inside, however, she could feel her blood boiling. It stirred ferociously beneath her skin, bubbling deep within her veins. How could Bellamy talk about her like that? He didn't even know her! But he sat back there criticizing her anyway.

 _"She's ok. I've seen better. But her looks don't matter as long as she stays out of our way on this mission."_

The words kept repeating in her head like like a messed up record player. They echoed loudly and sharply through her ears. Clarke knew she was no model, but she was offended nonetheless by the rude comment. How shallow to make comments on someone's appearance, she thought. He could have at least been polite about it, but his tone had been stern and frigid. At least what Finn said was polite, even though Clarke didn't like being objectified by either of them.

Clarke told herself that she didn't need the approval of Bellamy-freakin'-Blake anyway, but some part of her knew that was a lie. Something within her craved his respect. It seemed like he could be a jerk sometimes, but she could also tell he was a great leader for his crew. She didn't want him to dismiss her like some worthless girl who would just get in the way of everything he was trying to accomplish. She wanted him to treat her like he would the rest of his group. Clarke knew she had a purpose on this trip, and she firmly intended to prove to Bellamy Blake just how valuable she could be to this team.

With her conviction set in stone, she allowed her eyelids to fall back over her eyes. She would show Bellamy how important she was when they got to the island. That was the silent promise she made to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

After a lengthy flight and a good night of sleep at a local hotel, Clarke awoke feeling more refreshed than ever. Something about the island air invigorated her soul, causing her to be more chipper than usual that morning. She and the others drove a short way to a small local airport, where Finn assured them that a pilot was waiting to safely escort them to the Arcadia Mountains. Clarke felt like she had been in airplanes enough to last her a lifetime at this point, but there was no arguing the matter. They couldn't reach the remote island where the mountains were without flying, so she would have to suck it up and deal with one more flight to reach her destination.

The group quietly navigated through the airport, searching for their terminal with anticipation. Clarke noticed that some of Bellamy's group would whisper things among themselves, but no one attempted to speak to her, Kane, or her mother. She felt like an outcast already. For their part, her mother and Kane were just as busy speaking to each other, drowning out the rest of the world and living in their own executive paradise. Clarke sighed. She wished they were already on the plane and leaving this place. As everyone rounded the corner to their terminal, they were greeted by a new face.

A tall girl with tan skin and silky brown hair smiled at them from across the way. There was something about her that channelled a sense of fearlessness. Perhaps it was the spark in her eyes or the way she shamelessly wore a bright orange jacket that made her stand out from the crowd. Maybe it was how she walked towards them with a fluid sense of ease or how she stared directly into the eyes of her targets. Whatever it was, Clarke knew this girl was the kind who wouldn't shy away from a challenge. That's how she already knew that she was their pilot before she even said a word.

"Hey, I'm Raven. I take it you're the group from that Jaha company? If that's the case, then I'll be your pilot for the day," she announced.

Clarke nodded, acknowledging what Raven said to be true. Before anyone else could even think of speaking, she was already responding to her.

"Yeah, that's us. Nice to meet you, Raven. I hear the flight to the Arcadia Mountains is pretty tough, so thanks for taking us there," Clarke said.

Raven laughed lightheartedly at her comment.

"Well since I'm the only pilot who'll fly to that island, I'm just glad you caught me at a good time. It's no problem though, I love getting to go over there. It's been ages since anyone needed transportation there, so it'll be a nice treat for me too. I'm glad your travel guy was able to track me down. Which one of you is Finn?"

Everyone turned to look at Finn. Jasper pointed him out, giving him a friendly shove to the front of the group. Finn, for his part, looked absolutely dumbfounded. He kept staring at Raven with big eyes and a surprised look on his face. Clarke had to choke back her laughter at his expression. Apparently being struck by pretty girls wasn't an uncommon thing for him.

Raven gave another smile and shook his hand.

"Well then, nice to finally meet you," she stated.

Before FInn could think about saying anything in return, Bellamy was interrupting him. It didn't surprise Clarke in the least that he was already wanting to get straight down to business.

"So Raven, how long will it take for us to get to the mountains? It would be ideal to get there before sunset so that we can establish a good camp before nightfall."

Raven turned to look at him. She seemed to be thinking something over for a minute before she spoke.

"Good question. How many of there are you? Eight? It takes a couple hours to get to and from the island, and I'll have to fill up on fuel every few trips. I can only take two at a time since my plane is so compact. It's not like one of those commercial airliners that I'm sure you're used to. It's fast and maneuvers easily, which is good for my purposes, but it can't transport more than a few at once. Calculate all that together and you have your answer. You do the math."

Bellamy grumbled under his breath. It seemed like it was going to take forever to get there with such a large group. He hated the idea of being separated from his team, but he knew he had no other choice.

Kane finally spoke up, extending a business card to Raven.

"Jaha Pharmaceuticals sends its deepest gratitude to you for doing this. You will be more than adequately compensated for your extensive endeavors, I assure you."

Raven took the business card and pocketed it, not showing much interest in the company. She seemed more excited to be getting in that plane and flying.

Octavia seemed to share her excitement.

"I'll go on the first flight!" she grinned.

Bellamy, however, didn't seem to like that idea. He shook his head as he spoke to his sister.

"Like hell you will. We both know Finn has to be on the first flight to set up the base, and there's no way you're getting on that plane without me there. We can catch the second one."

Octavia folded her arms across her chest, obviously displeased with Bellamy's remark.

"C'mon, Bell, just this once? You don't have to always be the protective older brother, you know. I can handle myself! I'm not a little 5-year-old girl anymore."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean that the promise I made to Mom is invalid. You're still my responsibility."

"When are you going to stop treating me like a child and realize that I'm capable of doing things on my own? This isn't even that big of a deal, you don't have to be with me every second of every day! Let me take care of myself."

The tone between the two was gradually beginning to escalate. Clarke felt like she was intruding on something personal as she listened to their conversation. From the looks of everyone else, they felt the same way. Monty was the first to speak up.

"Hey, I'll go with Finn on the first flight. We'll find a good location and set everything up by the time you all get there. Sound ok? I've been dying to see if there are any flowering Trematolobelia singularis there, anyway," he said.

Bellamy looked over at Monty and gave a brisk nod. Octavia scowled at her brother but reluctantly agreed. Monty was so easygoing and kind that it was hard to tell him no. With the matter settled, Finn and Monty gave their farewells and followed Raven to her plane. The rest of the group sat down in the nearby seating area.

Octavia turned her back to her brother as she sat down in her seat. She pulled her legs up into the chair, resting her forearms on her knees. Before anyone had a chance to speak to her, she was tossing her headphones into her ears to drown out the world. Clarke could tell that she didn't want to be bothered. Jasper and Bellamy were seated near her, while Clarke sat across from them with Abby and Kane.

"Clarke, Marcus and I are going to have a video conference with the company before we board the plane. We're going to find a location where we can give them a brief update on the situation before we head out. We should be back soon," Abby stated.

As much as Clarke hated to be left alone in the company of strangers, she nodded to her mother. After all, this was a business trip above everything else. She would have to just suck it up and feel lonely for a while.

Abby noticed the hesitancy on her daughter's face. She hoisted her luggage up into her seat and dug around for a moment before retrieving a bulky black device. After messing around with a few of the controls on it, she handed it over to Clarke. It felt heavy and smooth in her palms, but carried a sense of importance to it.

"What is this?" Clarke asked curiously.

"It's a two-way radio, Clarke. I know our phones won't work on the island, but this should do the trick if you ever need to contact me. I'll radio you when Marcus and I are on the way back. Hopefully this won't take too long."

Abby gave Clarke a small hug as she and Kane stood up. Kane shook Clarke's hand and assured her that he would bring her mother back as soon as the board of executives let them go. With that, the two departed to find a safe location to hold a video conference.

Clarke sat restlessly in her seat for a short while, watching Bellamy talk to Jasper as Octavia ignored them both. It didn't take long for her to become antsy from sitting still for so long. Her eyes gravitated towards the window, where the Hawaiian sky was peeking through so warmly. Its beautiful colors enchanted her, and she longed to feel the sunshine pouring over her skin. Without hesitation, Clarke leaned down and grabbed a small yellow book from her backpack. If she sat for one more moment in this airport, she knew she would lose her mind. Her feet were carrying her to the doorway before she fully realized it.

Bellamy looked up from his conversation with Jasper and noticed the little blonde walking away. For a moment, he felt a sense of astonishment that she was going somewhere. The next moment, he found himself chasing after her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? We have to be ready to board the plane when Raven gets back," he ordered.

"Speak for yourself. I won't be getting on that plane for at least a few more flights. I'd rather go out and see the beach than sit here and wait on a plane all day. Don't worry, I'll be back in plenty of time."

Clarke didn't even turn around as she spoke to him. She wasn't about to let anyone stop her from leaving, especially not Bellamy Blake. She'd been itching to draw all week, and now seemed like as good of an opportunity as any to draw some stunning scenery. She clung to her yellow notebook in anticipation. Raven wouldn't be back for a while anyway, so Clarke figured she had plenty of time to soak up the sun and see what Honolulu had to offer.

Bellamy looked back at Jasper and Octavia. Jasper was staring at him with a puzzled expression. Octavia, on the other hand, wasn't looking at him at all. Bellamy hated to think of what would happen if Abby and Kane returned to find Clarke was gone. He simply couldn't let her leave. Not if he wanted to stay in good graces with them. Images of an angry Abby floated through his head. No, he certainly did not want to see that in real life.

"I'll be right back. Make sure Octavia stays out of trouble," he called back to Jasper. The boy shrugged, glancing back over at Octavia. She didn't acknowledge either of them.

 _"Maybe it'll be good for her to have some time alone to cool off,"_ Bellamy thought to himself. His actions were only in her best interest. It wasn't like he'd done anything wrong, just protect her.

By the time he turned back around to see Clarke, she was halfway down the hallway.

"Hold up, princess, just what do you think you're doing? Your mom will be worried sick if she gets back here and you aren't around. What if something happens to you or you don't make it back in time?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be lectured by this boy. He wasn't the boss of her, she reminded herself.

"Don't call me 'princess', I hate nicknames. I'm just going on a little walk. It beats sitting here in the airport with nothing to do. Besides, my mom trusts me. She knows I wouldn't do anything stupid. Don't get your feathers all ruffled, I'll be back in plenty of time to catch one of the flights."

Clarke felt the cool breeze hitting her skin as she walked out the automatic doors. It was so crisp, so refreshing, so revitalizing. Tropical scents filled her nose as she soaked in the atmosphere. Bellamy raced around so that he was standing in front of her, planting his feet firmly in the ground. Clarke stopped in her tracks as he blocked her path. She hadn't really noticed it before, but when he was angry, his nostrils flared out a little bit and his usually full lips were pressed into a tight line. She didn't realize that she'd been lingering on them for a bit too long until he opened his mouth to speak again. Clarke felt a tinge of heat creep into her cheeks.

"I can't let you leave this airport. It's too risky. You could put this whole mission in danger, and I can't have that," he declared.

"Oh yeah? Just try to stop me. You might be able to get by with that stuff with Octavia, but not with me. I'm not related to you and you can't order me around," she fired back. Clarke stepped around Bellamy and continued walking along.

At the mention of Octavia, Bellamy felt his anger simmering up again.

"You don't know the slightest thing about Octavia and I, so don't pretend you do! Get back in that airport, Clarke. You don't want to do this."

Clarke merely waved a hand at the notion. She was determined not to let him control her like he did everyone else.

"Sorry Bellamy, I'm going whether you like it or not. Like I said, I'll be back before too long. Just go back and wait with Jasper and Octavia."

Bellamy let out an agitated grumble. This girl was stubborn, that was apparent. If he was going to get anywhere with her, they would have to reach a compromise.

"Sorry, princess, it's not gonna be that easy. If I can't stop you from going, then I'm going with you to make sure you get back on time. You get what you want, I get what I want. Deal?"

Clarke smirked, continuing on her way.

"Whatever. Just try to keep up."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

AN: I was so incredibly excited to write this chapter. Like, really. It's been fun. I hope everyone is excited to finally see Raven introduced and to see some more interaction between Bellamy and Clarke! While this isn't where I wanted the chapter to end, I didn't want to make it too long. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! As always, thanks so much for all your favorites, follows, and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke couldn't believe it. He was actually following her. Of all the things she had imagined Bellamy Blake might do, trailing after her was not one of them. She hadn't expected him to take her up on her challenge, yet here he was, keeping an even pace about 5 steps behind her. She could feel his dark eyes on her back almost as tangibly as she smelled the sea salt in the air. Part of her was squirming inside at the thought of his presence, but the greater part was just grateful to be out of that stuffy airport. Her fingers tingled at the thought of her pencils in her backpack. She could practically feel the way they scratched over the surface of her paper as she drew out her surroundings. The tropical setting would provide a stunning backdrop for her drawings, and she had no doubt that she would have an ample amount of subjects for her creativity to blossom. All she had to do now was deal with the stubborn boy following at her heels.

"Don't you have better things to do than stalk me? Like plan this expedition? Or make amends with your sister? Something?" she asked.

Bellamy bristled at the mention of Octavia. His sister's anger was the last thing he wanted to talk with Clarke about. In fact, he resented this strange blonde even bringing her into the conversation. She didn't know anything about what they had been through, he thought to himself. He did his best to shrug off his anger before responding, not wanting Clarke to see how much she got under his skin.

"Octavia just needs time. She'll be back to her normal self by the end of the day. As for the mission, I think we've more than adequately prepared for it. Aside from having a runaway princess, that is."

Clarke spun around to face him, a vague flicker of irritation passing over her blue eyes. Of all things he could have chosen to call her, why princess? It made her feel like some spoiled little lapdog who couldn't make her own way in life without someone else's help. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Bellamy from underneath a furrowed brow.

"Listen, I can take care of myself. If I said I would be back on time, I'll be back on time. It's as simple as that. Neither of us wants you to be here, so why don't you do us both a favor and just run back to our group?"

Clarke turned her back on him as quickly as she had turned to face him. Without even waiting for a response, she hailed a nearby taxi and hopped in the backseat. The cab smelled of strongly of alcohol, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disdain. Discarded traveling brochures littered the floor of the vehicle, making it difficult to sit anywhere without stepping all over them. Clarke felt goosebumps popping up on her skin in response to the cool rush of air blowing out of the A/C. The tanned driver grinned at her from the rearview mirror.

"Where to, girlie?" he asked.

"Just take me to the nearest beach."

Bellamy watched from just outside the cab in shock. He couldn't believe this girl just jumped in a random car without a second thought. Didn't she know she was a young girl in a strange place? Apparently that didn't phase her, but it made his stomach twist up when he thought of what could happen to her. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was getting in on the other side of the taxi.

Clarke looked at him with a confused expression.

Bellamy tried to avert his gaze from her. He didn't want her getting the wrong impression.

"I said I was coming with you and I am. You aren't going to get rid of me" he murmured.

Clarke felt a small smirk making its way onto her lips. So that's how it was going to be after all. She didn't address Bellamy, she simply turned back to the taxi driver and made her demands.

"Just hurry up and get us to the beach."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

After a brief car ride and an awkward conversation with the cab driver, Clarke and Bellamy found themselves smack in the middle of a stunningly beautiful beach. The sun sparkled off the crisp blue waves as they lapped at the shore. Pleasant tourists were abundant along the white sands. It was like its own little haven for the beachgoers of the world.

Clarke smiled brightly at the sight of it all.

"It's perfect! Just what I was hoping for," she announced.

Bellamy shrugged. He was simply relieved that she found what she was looking for. The sooner she did what she wanted to, the sooner he could convince her to make the journey back.

The next thing he knew, Clarke was flinging off her sandals and burying her feet in the sand. She closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth and purity of the soft substance beneath her toes. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to do what you came here to do, or what?" he asked impatiently.

Clarke frowned, opening her eyes to look at him again.

"Of course I am. Sometimes you've got to take a moment to enjoy where you're at. There may never be another moment just like this one. I want to enjoy it as much as I can."

The moment being temporarily interrupted, Clarke adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, scooped up her sandals, and started down the beach. All she had to do now was find the perfect thing to draw. That proved to be an easy feat once her eyes settled on a group of cheerful vacationers engaging in a game of volleyball. She plopped down in the sand a short distance away from the crew, careful to distance herself enough to avoid being hit in the crossfires of the game.

Bellamy sauntered up shortly behind her. He eased down into the sand next to her, propping his elbows up on the knees. He had to admit, the sun felt good against his skin. Much better than the chill of the airport, although he would never let Clarke know that.

Clarke ignored his presence. Instead, she began unzipping her backpack and retrieving her drawing materials. Before long, she had an array of pencils, erasers, and a yellow sketchbook strewn out on the sand in front of her. Her eyes locked in on the volleyball players as she picked up a pencil with a worn down tip. It was like the rest of the world faded from her vision. Now it was only about her art and her subjects.

Bellamy cast her a surprised glance. He hadn't taken Clarke for the artsy type. The stubborn, hardheaded type, maybe. But artistic? He wouldn't have guessed that.

"You draw?" he asked curiously.

Clarke nodded, her eyes still fixated on the volleyball game.

"Yes. I've loved it ever since second grade. Even when the world seems so wrong, drawing helps make it right again."

Still watching her scrawling down various shapes, Bellamy nodded in response. The girl before him was entranced with the scene before her. It was refreshing to see her be so passionate about something. Other than bothering him, of course.

"So what are you drawing now? The horizon of the beach? The waves? Sandcastles?"

"No. I don't draw things that plain. I like to draw life. Things happening. Moving. It's much more interesting that way," she replied.

Her eyes flickered away from the scene for a moment to look at Bellamy. She hadn't expected him to be staring at her, but she caught his eyes lingering on her for just a second too long. The second her eyes met his, however, he shifted his gaze to the drawing in her lap. It was just beginning to take shape. The figures of people could barely be made out on the page, their motion being immortalized by her shading. He found it interesting that she drew the people first in the drawing.

Clarke shrugged off his unwanted gaze, continuing on with her work. She found herself zoning back in on her muses with little trouble. Bellamy simply sat in silence next to her. He closed his eyes and leaned back, soaking up more sunshine as she happily kept drawing. It wasn't until he heard shuffling next to him much later that he opened his eyes again. She was beginning to pack up her materials, sighing in contentment.

Before she closed the notebook, Bellamy caught a brief glance at the drawing she'd completed. It looked fantastic from what he could see. Frowning, he addressed Clarke with mild irritation.

"You finished and you're not going to let me see it? Come on, it's the least you could do. You did drag me all the way out here."

The blonde hesitantly looked at the notebook in her hands. She generally didn't like to share her art with anyone, but some part of her felt like she had to prove something to Bellamy. Like she had to show him this whole trip hadn't been a waste. She scanned through the pages and found the finished beach picture, silently holding it out for him to look at.

Bellamy's eyes widened at the sight of the drawing. It was much better than he'd expected it to be, even after he'd seen the first bits of it being scribbled down. He could practically see the player in the middle spiking down the volleyball for the win.

"Looks good," he managed to say,"You learn that in art school or something?"

Clarke shook her head, closing up the notebook and tucking it away.

"No. I wish. My mom has always encouraged my art, but she thought artistry was too unstable for an actual career. I ended up just going to med school, like her. It seemed like the safer choice."

Bellamy scoffed, staring out at the ocean.

"You? Making a safe choice? Seems unlikely. If anything, I'd think you would go for the most dangerous option possible. Especially if it was for something you loved."

The words seeped into Clarke's skin. In his own way, Bellamy was right. She had taken the easy way out and was starting to wonder what it would have been like if she'd followed her heart and just gone to art school. But it was too late for that now. She was way too far into her doctoral studies. While it wasn't half as fun as drawing all day long, she did enjoy her major and was happy to help people.

"I'm not reckless, you know. I know how to live my life."

"Oh really? Miss 'I'm Not Reckless' who just ran off on a strange island by herself? Yeah, you're right. You sure do know how to live your life."

Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"I wasn't alone, remember? I had someone following after me no matter what I did."

Bellamy shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning back in the sand again. It was like she made it her mission in life to argue with him about everything. Before he could start his rebuttal, he saw a small plane flying across the sky. Raven's plane.

He was on his feet before Clarke even knew what was happening.

"Come on," he stated," That's the plane. We better get back to the airport before the next trip."

Clarke nodded, rising to her feet as well. She shook the extra sand off of her toes and tossed her sandals back on. The two walked towards the entrance of the beach in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. As Bellamy hailed another taxi, Clarke felt the need to break the silence.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me. You didn't have to, you know. But it was a nice gesture."

Bellamy was surprised by her words. She had caught him off guard by thanking him after their mini adventure. Reflecting on it, Bellamy couldn't actually remember the last time someone called something he did "nice". It was a good feeling, knowing he had done something that helped someone. He could never let Clarke know that, though.

"I'm not nice. I was just looking out for my own hide. I can't go around losing the people I'm in charge of, now can I? Now hop in the cab, princess. We've got a flight to catch."

Reluctantly, Clarke slid into the backseat of the new taxi and instructed the driver to take them to the airport. The beach was fading behind them within moments, along with their sense of camaraderie.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As the taxi pulled up to the airport, Clarke thanked the driver and gave him a generous tip. The ride back had been a silent one between her and Bellamy, yet oddly peaceful. Now the two stood staring up at the airport once again, each of them secretly wanting to stay out in the tropical paradise behind them.

"I guess we better find our terminal again, right?" Clarke stated.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go find the others," replied Bellamy.

Before either of them could take more than 2 steps towards the entrance of the building, a shocking sight met their eyes. Raven's plane was once again soaring overhead, except this time, it was traveling away from the airport. Bellamy's pupils were saucers as he stared at the figure flying away. For a moment, he was frozen in place. The next moment, his feet were practically burning the pavement underneath him as he raced into the building. Clarke barely had time to register what was happening before she found herself running after him. This couldn't bode well for either of them.

Bellamy felt his pulse racing, his breath quickening. He didn't want to believe it, but part of him knew what had happened before he even reached the terminal. Only one thought echoed in his mind like a record skipping on repeat.  
"Octavia..."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

AN: Ummm...hi there! So, I know it's been a long time...but guess who finally graduated, got a job, and kind of has her life together? This girl! And fortunately, that means I have more time for writing again. So needless to say, I'm pretty excited to begin working on my stories again. I will do my best to give regular updates, and I'm sorry for keeping you all in suspense for so long! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this and been so supportive this whole time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy knew what he was going to find at the terminal. Or rather, he knew what he wasn't going to find there. He could feel it in his bones before he even set eyes on it.

Octavia was gone. There was no trace of the dark-haired girl to be found anywhere. Not a bag, not a bobby pin, nothing. It was as though she vanished, like a ghost. It didn't help matters that Jasper wasn't anywhere to be found either. Bellamy stared at the seat his sister had been sitting in just hours before, attempting to quell his frustration before he let it get the best of him.

An out-of-breath Clarke arrived on the scene just moments after him. She forced the thick air in and out of her lungs, dizzily trying to catch her breath. It didn't take her long to realize why Bellamy had taken off like a bat out of hell.

"Shit..." she thought. One look at Bellamy told her this was not going to be easy for either of them. His fists were clenched tightly at his side, his piercing eyes fixated on Octavia's seat.

"She's gone," Bellamy growled under his breath. It was all he could do not to throw something at the wall. He had known Octavia was upset, but he never thought she'd pull a stunt like this. He hated being wrong.

"She's still trying to prove that she doesn't need me. It's like she's always trying to prove the same point! And now she's lashing out at me by doing exactly the opposite of what I ask of her. Unbelievable..."

Clarke was stunned, too. Octavia certainly seemed like a free spirit to her, but she wouldn't have expected her to jump on a plane and abandon her brother. Then again, she'd only met the girl the night before. Clarke wasn't completely certain what she was capable of. Apparently she had no qualms with defying her brother's wishes, though.

"I...I guess she convinced Jasper to get on the plane with her. They must've gone ahead and set off for the island..." Clarke whispered. She wasn't sure if she was directing the comment towards Bellamy or if saying it out loud just made everything seem more real.

Bellamy stood directly in front of Clarke. He didn't say a word, keeping his back to her and fuming over Octavia's disappearance. Clarke wasn't sure which was more disturbing, his fiery spiel or his newfound silence. He was such a difficult person to read. Before long, she noticed his fists unclenching at his sides. His posture softened and muscles relaxed. Clarke felt herself relaxing a bit more in response. Unfortunately, that was her mistake.

Before she knew it, Bellamy had turned to face her, the flicker of anger flashing across his eyes. He no longer held the carefree gaze of the boy on the beach, but the one of an upset brother.

"This is your fault," he growled in a husky voice. His flaming eyes scowled down into her shocked ones with a distinct intensity. Of all the infuriating people he'd come across, Clarke had to be at the top of the list. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this whole mess right now.

Clarke backed away from Bellamy, figuring distance was best for both of them. She understood he was mad, but that didn't give him any right to take his anger out on her. Clarke resented being blamed for something she obviously didn't do. Octavia was the one who made the decision to leave on a whim, not her.

"My fault? How is this my fault? I'm pretty sure Octavia decided to go of her own accord," Clarke fired back.

"If you hadn't gone galavanting off like a silly little princess, I wouldn't have had to play babysitter while you wandered around the island. I would have been here to reason with Octavia or at least go with her to the island," Bellamy grumbled through grit teeth.

Clarke forced her gaze to the ground, avoiding his sharp eyes. On one hand, she could see his point. If he hadn't gone with her, he might have been here to talk things over with his sister instead of her running off without him. In that regard, Clarke felt guilty. But the greater part of her knew that his presence wouldn't have changed anything. Octavia did what she did because she saw an opportunity and took it. If Bellamy had been there, she would have just found another opportunity later to exert her independence. Their problem was with their relationship, not with Clarke.

"Or maybe if you would let her have some freedom every now and again, she wouldn't feel the need to go to extremes to prove that she's her own person. Did you ever think of that?" Clarke retorted.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, pacing back and forth as if that was the only thing he could do to keep himself calm.

"Don't pretend you know Octavia and I, because you don't. How about you sit in that seat over there and mind your own business while we wait for the plane to come back? I don't have to listen to you and you don't have to listen to me. Win-win situation for both of us."

Clarke folded her arms and swiveled around, trotting over to the chair opposite the one he pointed to with a sense of indignation. She wasn't about to sit here and argue with this boy about something so ridiculous. Especially when she knew she was in the right. She would just ignore him and wait for her mother to return. There was nothing in the contract that said she had to interact with him, and she planned on strictly avoiding him once they got to the island. It was bound to be a big place. There wasn't any reason she would have to interact with him, she told herself. All she had to do now was wait until the sweet deliverance of the plane arrived.

In the meantime, she would just have to be content with watching a frustrated boy pacing around the airport.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It seemed like ages before Raven's plane finally docked at the airport again. When it did, Bellamy anxiously stood outside the doors waiting to board. He had one hand propping himself up on the wall next to the doorway, his lips drawn into a tight line while his eyes stared off into nothingness. He had paced so much that Clarke was starting to believe his feet were going to cut a permanent path into the ground. He had to be tired, but all of his energy was focused on getting back to Octavia. Clarke had to admire his dedication to his sister, although at this point she wasn't sure if he was fueled by anger or compassion.

An exhausted-looking Raven emerged from the plane, rolling back her shoulders and letting out a sigh.

"Whew, two trips in one day is about enough to do me in. I hate sitting still that long," she announced.

Bellamy was at her side within moments, questions flying out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying.

"How's Octavia? Did she make it there all right? Was the camp set up? What did she say to you?"

Raven held up one hand to silence him. She seemed unfazed by his questions.

"Your sister is fine. She thinks the island is beautiful and was excited to explore it when I left. She's a headstrong girl, isn't she?"

Bellamy turned pale as a ghost, a haunted gaze striking across his face.

"We've gotta get to that island. She can't go off by herself in a strange place! What is she thinking! Come on, if we leave now, I might get there in time to stop her."

He was heading towards the plane before either Clarke or Raven could do anything to stop him. Raven sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's fine, I didn't want a break anyway..." she grumbled.

Clarke sat in her seat, immovable as the other two began to board the plane. Once Raven realized she wasn't following, she traced her steps back to Clarke's seat. Her eyebrows raised questioningly as if she didn't understand why the little blonde wasn't as anxious to get to the island as the rest of her companions.

"Let's go, Blondie. I would like to get home before too late, and that's never going to happen if you keep sitting here like a lump on a log."  
Clarke shook her head.

"I think I better wait for my mom to get back. To be honest, I don't want to be on that plane with him and I don't think he would want to be on there with me."

To Clarke's surprise, Raven let out a laugh. The blonde stared at her dark-haired companion with curiosity in her eyes. What about this situation was funny?

"That's not how it works, sweetie," Raven chuckled," I'm only being paid to make 4 trips. Only 4 trips. Seeing as I have to take 2 more people after you and my plane only holds two at a time, it means you're going now or you're not going at all."

Clarke frowned, understanding that Raven's logic was true. It had to take a lot of gas and effort to get to the island, she couldn't expect her to make a separate trip just for her sake. Clarke scanned the room, wondering what was taking her mom and Marcus so long with their conference call. Clutching the radio her mom had left her with, she clicked down on the button that would let her speak.

"Mom, I've got to go ahead and go to the island. I'll meet you there once you and Marcus are done with your meeting. Take care and I'll see you soon," she quietly said.

She waited a few moments for a reply, receiving none. With a sigh, Clarke hoisted her pack up on her shoulders and followed Raven to the plane. All she could do now was hope that the trip went smoothly for all involved.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **AN: Sooo...yeah. I know, it's a bit of a short and uneventful chapter, but I'm hoping the next one will make up for it. ;) Thank you all for sticking with the story and for still reading! I so appreciate you all. I'll attempt to post more while The 100 is on its hiatus(because let's face it, we all can't go that long without our favorite characters). Feel free to drop any comments or questions if you like!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke couldn't even lie to herself. Tension was in the air all around her as she took her seat next to Bellamy. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, wouldn't acknowledge her presence, wouldn't deign to speak to her. He just leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and casting his gaze towards the window on his right. Clarke sighed, buckling herself in her seat and trying not to be aggravated by his behavior. No matter how childish he was being, she wasn't about to get into an argument with someone she was going to spend the next few hours trapped in a tight space with. Instead, she pulled her yellow journal out of her bag and sat it in her lap. Paging through her old drawings somehow brought her comfort, which she definitely needed right now.

It pained her to leave her mother behind, but she felt like she had no choice at this point. She had to go now or be left behind. At least she could count on her mom being on the next plane. That soothed her worried heart enough to warrant the trip.

It wasn't long before she heard Raven rummaging around the cockpit in front of her. The dark-haired girl had a smile the size of Texas plastered all over her face, drowning out the world all around her as she geared up for another adventure. Her complaints from earlier about wanting a break were quickly forgotten. She had a renewed sense of energy swirling all around her as she clicked button after button, shifting levers and checking gauges that surrounded her on practically every side.

"Who's ready to get this bird flying?" she called back to her two passengers.

Both Bellamy and Clarke maintained their silence. Each of them gave her a slight nod before turning back to their own business. Raven's smile faded for a moment as she finally noticed the lack of enthusiasm from her newest pair. But she wasn't about to let this trip be ruined by the sour moods of her companions. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"All right then. That's the spirit," she sarcastically called back,"Buckle up, ladies and gentlemen. We're ready for takeoff!"

As the engine roared to life, Bellamy glanced over at the girl sitting next to him. Clarke fidgeted around in her seat a bit, tugging on her seatbelt to check its soundness. If she noticed he was looking at her, Clarke gave no hint. She drummed her fingers on her sketchbook and stared towards the cockpit as Raven clicked around some more. With every movement she made, the plane seemed to gain a new sense of life. It gave a low rumble underneath them as the final adjustments were made and it propelled them forward. Raven was wasting no time in getting them in the air. Before Bellamy knew it, the back wheels had left the ground and they were soaring upwards at a forty-five degree angle.

Clarke drew in a sharp breath as the airport faded into the background. She could practically hear the wind rushing over the plane as they raced through the air. It took a minute for her to unclench her tightened fists, but she eased up once she felt the plane evening out in the sky. Her fingers found their way to her pencil and sketchbook once again. She caught a glimpse of Bellamy out of the corner of her eye, his arms folded across his chest once again and his eyes closed peacefully. He was leaning back in his seat, drowning out the world around him.

" _He must be used to this stuff,"_ she thought, _" Going on a flight must seem like a piece of cake to him._ "

It wasn't that she wanted to talk to anyone. Raven didn't need any distractions, and Bellamy would probably never speak to her again. But somehow, Clarke still felt uneasy in the silence of the trip. It would have been much better if she knew Bellamy wasn't seething underneath his peaceful expression, but she knew she would be lying to herself if she thought he wasn't still mad at her. Part of her wanted to apologize and just let the whole incident go. How bad could it be to just accept the blame and work towards forgiveness? It would make their trip a lot easier. However, the greater part of her still told her she had nothing to apologize for. She wasn't about to let Bellamy get under her skin and make her feel guilty for something she didn't do. His opinion didn't matter one way or the other.

So instead of extending an olive branch to him, she quietly opened her sketchbook and began scribbling away. Art was a better place for her emotions anyway, she told herself.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Clarke had successfully sketched most of the plane's interior before she felt a shudder underneath her feet. The plane bobbed through the air, jostling all the passengers inside. Clarke's pencil sent a bold line straight down the edge of her drawing and her sketchbook went flying to the floorboards beside her.

"Sorry guys, hitting a bit of turbulence here," Raven grumbled from up ahead.

"That's ok, everything's fine back here," Clarke reassured her.

Clarke didn't mind the turbulent conditions, but she did mind where her sketchbook landed - right at Bellamy's feet.

The movement from the aircraft had woken him up and he was still blinking the last bits of sleep away. Clarke tensed as he stirred back to life. She was debating whether to make a quick dash for the book or to just leave it there when she saw his sleep-ridden stare finally fall upon it. He had to recognize it. She knew he did. The question was whether he would hold it hostage as part of his revenge or show some mercy on her artistic soul.  
Clarke was ready to put up a fight to get it back when Bellamy surprised her.

He picked the book up carefully from it's resting place, smoothing out the page it had landed on. Then he closed it up, brushed the dirt off the cover, and handed it back to her.

"I think you dropped something," he muttered.

Clarke looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. She was at least expecting him to tease her about her drawings or fiddle around with the book to make her antsy. It never occurred to her that he might just give it back. He was looking at her with raised eyebrows before she realized she had been staring too long. He was still holding the book out to her, his arm extending across the aisle towards her.

"Oh, right. Um...thanks," she murmured, quickly snatching the book back. She placed it in her lap again and let her hair fall over her face in an attempt to cover her surprised expression.

Bellamy watched as her waterfall curls shielded her face from him once again. He was still furious with her for the situation with Octavia, but when she looked that innocent, it was hard to stay mad at her. Not that she actually was innocent, he reminded himself. She just looked that way with her hands folded over the book in her lap and the remnants of a surprise-softened expression peeking through the strands of her hair.

He wanted to say something to her. Maybe tease her for being clumsy and dropping the book or go over some of the details for the expedition. He wasn't quite sure what. Just anything to lessen the deafening silence around them.  
Before he could manage to decide on a topic, he felt the plane shifting beneath him again. This time the motions were more intense, more jarring. He looked out the window and discovered the sky ahead of them was coated with gray clouds. They stretched across the sky like a ribbon of shadows. At that moment, he felt his stomach sink.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Raven gave a half-hearted laugh. "Do you want me to lie to you, or do you want the truth?"

The plane gave another shudder, this time swaying to the left and slamming Clarke into the side of her seat. She winced and rolled her left shoulder back. When she finally looked out the window, her gaze was met by the same gray clouds that Bellamy had seen. They looked angry, moving towards the aircraft at an alarming rate.

Raven cursed under her breath, pressing a few buttons on the switchboard in front of her. Seeming unsatisfied, she grabbed the plane's radio and began talking into it with a much more serious tone than before.

"This is Raven Reyes aboard the aircraft A.L.I.E. We're currently encountering a storm just west of the Arkadia Mountains. Present coordinates are approximately twenty degrees ten seven north one-hundred fifty-three degrees forty-eight thirty west. The storm is too wide to go around, but I'm going to try to lift the bird over the clouds before we get too deep into the system. If efforts are unsuccessful, you know where to find us."

She tossed the radio back down onto the switchboard before grabbing the plane's yoke with a new sense of determination.

Clarke certainly didn't like the sound of that transmission, but she felt obligated to ask anyway. "Did you call for help?"

Raven shook her head, her eyes still transfixed on the sky before her.

"Help? No. Not that. It's a long shot, but I figured if anyone was listening, I should tell them where we are. You know, in case things get out of hand. No one told you why I'm the only one that will fly out here, did they?"

Now that Clarke was thinking about it, no one had told her why. She figured it was just because it was a long journey that people unfamiliar with the island wouldn't want to make. But now she had a feeling it was much more than that.

Taking Clarke's silence as confirmation, Raven continued on.

"It's because the Arkadia Mountains are notorious for pop-up storms like these. Completely under the radar until you get to the island and find them here. That combined with the steep mountain peaks and thick foliage makes it a nightmare to navigate. I've been in storms before, but I've never encountered one this big. I'm going to try to fly over the clouds before we get too close, but these smaller planes have a height cap. I can't take it too high or risk losing the craft altogether. We'll just have to see if these storm clouds are too tall for me to fly over or not. That's really our only choice."

Only choice. Those were two of Clarke's least favorite words. She hated them in a regular sense, but she especially loathed hearing them come from Raven's mouth in this situation. It made her feel useless and defenseless, two things she did not enjoy being. One look at Bellamy told her he was feeling the exact same way. His expression had changed, becoming much darker and more stern than before. He definitely wasn't the same angry boy as before. This time, he was a man with a mission - get to the island and find Octavia.

"You just tell us what you need from us, Raven. You don't have to do this alone," he said.

Raven shrugged, her eyes still intent on the clouds ahead.

"All I need you two to do is hold on. Tight. And pray that this works out."

The next thing Clarke and Bellamy knew, the plane was rocketing up towards the clouds, ready to face its fate.

 **AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys! This chapter ended up being longer than I wanted it to be and I figured I should give the next chapter the attention it deserves instead of trying to cram it into this one. Besides, we all need a little Bellarke to hold us over until the next season, right? (That season finale was fantastic, though!) I promise more Bellarke is to come soon. I'm just a firm believer in the slow burn haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed so far. You all are the best :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy could practically see Clarke's knuckles turning white as her grip tightened on her seat's armrests. She stared forwards with a wide-eyed look that made him feel uneasy. He was used to protecting his crew, comforting them when things went wrong. In her own way, he guessed Clarke was a part of his crew for this journey, and he hated feeling like he couldn't do anything to ease her fears. How could he when he himself was worried? Despite all that he'd been through on his expeditions, he'd never encountered something quite so life-threatening as this. It made his pulse quicken and he could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

But that was nothing compared to what he felt when he looked at Clarke's expression. She was just a college student trying to make her way in life, not some seasoned explorer. He felt his heart racing at the sight of sheer dread in her eyes. Even if he was scared out of his wits,terrified that he would never see Octavia again, he knew he had to say something to try to calm her worries. Anything. So he said the only thing he could think to say in the moment.

"Hey. Clarke. It's going to be ok."

Clarke still stared forward, paralyzed as she felt the plane shifting and going upwards at a degree that planes probably never should. She could see the storm clouds outside the window from her peripheral vision. They were too close for comfort. Far too close. It took her a minute to even register that Bellamy Blake was talking to her.

 _"It's going to be ok."_

She heard the words replaying in her head like a soft echo. They swirled around in her mind for a moment before she turned to look at the boy sitting next to her.

Her concerned gaze was met by a comforting pair of brown eyes. Intense. Focused. Yet somehow soothing. Sincere, even. She didn't know anyone could look so strong and so gentle at the same time until her eyes met his. She could see the determination in his eyes, the pure intensity of his resolve to make it to the island. Octavia was there, and she knew that in Bellamy's mind, he had to be there too. But mingled in with the determined, serious Bellamy was a softer version of himself that Clarke realized must be one of the reasons he was such a great leader. His words were assuaging, his demeanor calming to her. She felt her nerves go from being static noise that she couldn't hear past to becoming a faint whisper in the back of her mind.

"Yeah. Yeah of course. I'm sure it'll be fine," she was finally able to reply.

Raven, who had been oblivious to the conversation happening behind her, let out a frustrated grumble.

"These clouds look very dense and tall. I'm not sure I'm going to make it over the top of them before they make impact. Just keep holding on because it's going to be a close call. Even if we scrape the clouds a bit, I think I can still make it. It just depends where they hit the plane and at what force."

Before Clarke and Bellamy could respond, they felt themselves being shaken around the belly of the plane with even more force than before. Items that were stowed all around the plane began falling and sliding around the floor. Bellamy felt something clock him on the forehead as it tumbled to the ground. Emergency kits, life jackets, oxygen masks, and other various items blended together with Clarke and Bellamy's luggage as they slid towards the back of the plane.

They were getting closer.

Gusts of wind pelted the side of the plane with savage blows, knocking it from side to side like it was a nothing but a feather. Raven kept a solid grip on the plane's yoke as she tried to keep them gliding upwards. Clarke could see the strain in Raven's biceps as she controlled the vessel to the best of her ability. In that moment, Clarke knew Raven was the best damn pilot she'd ever met. She just wasn't sure if that would be enough to carry them through this storm.

Clarke could tell the clouds were unavoidable at this point. They loomed over the small aircraft like a haughty giant. With just one precise hit, the A.L.I.E would be done for. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

As Raven pressed the plane forward, she shouted out a string of curses Clarke didn't even know existed. She looked out the window to see clouds engulfing them, surrounding them in blackness. The plane was battered from side to side, shaking it's contents with a new kind of ferociousness. Clarke could feel her head pounding with every new motion they made. It was a miracle Raven hadn't lost control of it already. She was being thrown around the cabin as much as anyone else, yet she maintained her unwavering focus on her job. Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who appeared as though he'd just lost a fist fight.

A thin trail of blood trickled down his forehead, presumably the result of when everything was falling earlier, and his lips were slightly swollen from where he'd inadvertently bitten down on them in all the commotion. He didn't seem to notice his injuries, simply holding onto his seat and planting his feet firmly into the floorboards. Before Clarke could think of anything to say to him, she heard Raven shouting another loud curse and felt the plane suddenly shift beneath her. They were dropping.

"Clarke, look out your window for me," Raven shouted, her voice filled with urgency,"Can you see anything?"

Clarke squinted out the window to her left, looking for anything amiss. The clouds were still very thick all around them, but she caught a brief break in which she could visualize the plane's wing.

"Oh shit," was all she could manage to say.

She was no plane expert, but she would have to be an idiot not to notice that a part of the plane was missing that had been there earlier. One of the flaps that used to be on the side of the wing was now gone, torn clearly from the metalwork it once nestled snugly in.

"That flap that was on the wing is gone. It's just...gone!"

Raven was once more clicking buttons all over the control panel before her, flipping switches and pressing pedals. Her eyes jumped from one section to another with lightning fast speed that paralleled her motions.

"I knew it. It would be the flap that we lost," she grumbled.

Clarke exchanged a glance of confusion with Bellamy. Airplane structures were a foreign concept to her. She wasn't exactly sure what this meant, but she didn't like the sound of it.

Raven was barking out orders at them before Clarke could process what was happening.

"You two, get to the back of the plane and get the parachutes. Now."

And just like that, Clarke had her answer.

They were going down.

She whipped off her seatbelt and practically flew to the back of the plane. The parachutes were crammed in a corner underneath other items that had gotten thrown around during the tussle with the storm. Bellamy was at Clarke's side within moments, helping her dig through the debris to get to the chutes.

Just when she thought they were in the clear, her eyes set on something that made her heart sink.

One of the parachutes had ripped open.

It must have gotten torn during all the mess before, she assumed. Although that didn't change the fact that one of their three parachutes was now useless.

"It's ripped," Clarke said in a panic, showing the remnants of it to Bellamy.

His eyebrows creased at the sight of the torn item as thoughts flew through his head. Clarke could tell he was deep in thought, wondering exactly what was going through his mind. All of a sudden, he grabbed one of the undamaged chutes and began putting it on.

"I guess you'd better have a good grip then," he announced.

"What? Why?" asked a confused Clarke.

"Because you're coming with me. We'll have to share the chute. It's the only way we can both get to the ground safely."

Clarke shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to be entrusting her life to the guy who was furious at her just hours before.  
"Why can't you and Raven share?"

Before Bellamy could answer, Raven was chipping in from the front of the plane. She'd never strayed from her duties, still furiously working on the control panel in front of her.

"I hate to break up this little debate, but we don't have time for this. You're going with him. Besides, I'm staying here as long as I can. I can probably keep this plane in the air long enough to reach a clearing by using the rudders and ailerons. The longer I can navigate it before it hits the ground, the better chance it has of sustaining minimal damage. You two need to go now, though. There's no point in you staying here."

Clarke was about to protest when she saw Bellamy prying open the plane's side door. Rain rushed into the cabin and she could feel the rage of the storm outside. The A.L.I.E was dropping more and more with every second that ticked by, no matter what Raven's capable hands did to keep it in the air. They were now solidly below the clouds and plummeting only further down. Clarke stood in shock at the sight before her until she felt herself being pulled out of her thoughts.

She didn't even register that Bellamy had wrapped her in his arms until she caught the scent of his cologne floating around her. He had her pulled flush against his skin, no wiggle room between either of them. His muscular arms engulfed her as he wrapped a rope around both of their waists, bringing them only closer. Clarke could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks as Bellamy tied a knot to secure the rope. She hadn't been this close to a guy in ages, and now the one she was being tied to was Bellamy Blake? It seemed like fate was mocking her.

Clarke knew she should probably be upset about it, but something within her was oddly content. She felt safe in his arms. His warmth and comforting presence poured over her as he tightened the rope up with incredible speed. She didn't even flinch when he started wrapping the rope around the top of her legs. He weaved between each leg, creating a makeshift harness that mirrored the one of the parachute he was wearing. Clarke realized what he was doing, but it didn't stop the emotions from stirring within her when he touched her like that. When he finished and looked up into her eyes, she felt like she could barely breathe.

"That'll hold you in place pretty well, but you still need to hold on as tight as you can. Got it?" he stated.

All Clarke could do was nod. That was all Bellamy needed from her, though. Within seconds, he was shouting back at the pilot.

"We'll see you on the ground, ok Raven?"

Raven gave a smirk, her eyes still fixed on her controls.

"Happy falling."

Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke tightly, his eyes staring into hers once more.

"Hold on tight, Princess. The adventure is about to start."

And with that, Clarke felt them both falling.

 **AN: So disclaimer - I know absolutely nothing about airplanes. Or storms. Or pretty much any of this stuff. So I'm not exactly sure how plausible of a situation this is. But if you do know about these things and anything is amiss, just pretend not to notice so Clarke and Bellamy can have their moment haha! :) I hope you all are liking the story so far. I am certainly having a good time writing it. As always, favorite/follow/review if you are enjoying the course of events! I will try to update soon.**


End file.
